El reto MCR
by Lilian Browen
Summary: Mikey acepta un reto sin saber de que es y se desatan sus problemas y traumas. My Chemical Romance cuando eran adolecentes.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic que escribí acerca de unas parejitas "ya saben como" de my chem, si no les agradan estas parejas es mejor que no lean el fic, y les advierto que este fic no tiene cosas explicitas pero da a entender todo lo que debe dar a entender.

por cierto quiero advertir que esto contiene una pareja k creo posiblemente odiarán... yo de hecho no la kiero mucho pero me agrada bromear con ella.

**El reto. MCR**

_Capitulo 1_

Había una vez 2 hermanos que se querían mucho... estaban apenas llegando a los 17 y 14 años... respectivamente, siempre estaban juntos... excepto en la escuela durante las clases y ultimamente tb durante los descanzos, ya que Mikey (el menor) pasaba aquellos tiempos libres con su novia, quien era la menor de 2 hermanas... y a la que Mikey había conocido gracias a que su hermana mayor era la novia de Gerard.

Un día, Mikey estaba con algunops chicos de su grupo comentando sobre chicas, no era un tema que le molestara pero tampoco le agradaba del todo, preferia hablar sobre otras cosas aparte de mujeres, asi que su mente empezó a volar hasta que escuchó que uno de sus amigos decía "he pasado el limite! creo que soy el primero entre nosotros" Mikey lo miro e inocentemente mientras los de más hacian ruidos burlones y de apoyo, pregutó "¿el primero en que?" "como que en que? en ir más lejor con las chicas... verás es algo que todos tenemos que hacer" "¿Como que más lejos?" "si.. hombre que nunca estas al tanto? hablo de 'descubrir nuevos lugares' que nisiquiera ella sabe que tiene" Y entonces Mikey comenzó a entender a donde iba esa plática pero ya no dijo nada... asi que su compañero siguio hablando "ahora... en vista de que yo fui el primero.. es mi turno de hacerme cargo de esto durante el año... ya saben no?" todos asintieron excepto Mikey... el no sabía a que demonios se referian todos... ¿habría sido el hecho de permanecer aislado los ultimos 6 años por temor a que los chicos lo rechazaran? "bien.. pues yo elijo a... si que tal al pequeño y novato Mikey..." todos lo miraron con sonrisas burlonas "hombre deja al muchacho! apenas lleva aqui unos cuantos meses... no creo que el chico pueda hacerlo" dijo uno de los de la bolita "claro que puede... queremos que nos demuestre que tiene edad para estar con nosotros no?" y despues de que todos rieron y quedaron mirando a mikey decidió demostrar k no se le caian los pantalones "vale... vale si lo hgo" sijo sin saber a que demonios se metia "genial.. tienes de aqui al lunes... y queremos pruebas" en ese momento la maestra entró y todos fueron a sus lugares, Mikey estaba desconcertado y miró a uno de sus amigos y le llamo "hey... oye... ¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer?" su amigo rio un momento y lueog escribio en un papel y se lo pasó, Mikey lo leyó "tienes que traernos pruebas de que lo hiciste con tu novia" Mikey se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos y comenzó a darse de cuadernazos, luego de que todo el salon lo miraba, se detubo y se hundió en la banca pensando en el lío en el que acababa de meterse...


	2. Chapter 2

**El reto. MCR**

_Capitulo 2. _

Esa tarde Mikey salió y despues de despedirse de su novia y dejarla en su casa caminó de vuelta a la escuela para regresar a casa con Gerard, al llegar recordó que era viernes y como cada viernes Gerard y el iban a dar la vuelta con sus amigos, unos chicos que habían conocido en la escuela hacía ya varios años y que siempre habían sido buena onda, Mikey solía platicar más con uno de ellos, Ray, siempre hablaban de todo y se entendían bastante bien. Despues de que Mikey saludó a todos comenzó a hablar con Ray y.. como no podía más con su problema le contó "...pues los chicos me hicieron decir algo y ehm.. ya sabes esas pruebas k hacen..." "ah ya... eso... pues sera facil para ti... digo... no estas con una chica que tenga una reputacion muy limpia" "ya se... de hecho ella es la que siempre lo insinúa pero... eso no es lo que me preocupa..." "entonces?" "es... es... no nada... olvidalo..." Caminaron hasta la casa de Mikey y Gerard, se quedaron converzando durante unos minutos afuera y luego fueron a comer, regresaron para llevarse sus cosas y se despidieron, Mikey y Gerard entraron a su casa y fueron directos a su recamara, Mikey se subió a la litera que compartía con Gerard y se quedo todo ido pensando. "Mikey... ¿que te traes? has estado rarito todo el dia" "que? no... yo... uhm...bueno.. si... esque" y le contó su problema, Gerard se rió un poco y no dijo nada sobre el asunto, en cambio levanto una hoja en la k llevaba un rato dibujando y se la mostró "¿Que tal?" era un dibujo muy al estilo de Gerard "genial... como siempre!" Mikey se levantó y salió a ver que encontraba en el refígerador, luego regresó con un poco de jugo y galletas y se sentó en la cama, Gerard ya estaba viendo la tele pero Mikey tenía que preguntarlo..."Gerard... me...enseñas?" Gerard no entendió y lo miró "¿a que?" "a... bueno tu sabes... a..." Gerard segui sin comprender "esque... ¿me enseñas a hacer... lo?" Gerard se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos y lo miró "pero eso no es algo que se enseñe!" Mikey lo miro con cara de súplica "pero... pero... necesito tu ayuda... no quiero cometer un gran y estupido error" "pero... bien... ¿Como quieres que te ayude?" Mikey se le quedó mirando y Gerard entendió "¿Que? no... no de ninguna manera... O.O eres mi hermano.. no..." Mikey siguió mirandolo "no... noe s normal... Mikey no me mires... deja de mirarme" pero Mikey seguia mirandolo "por favor... eres el unico que me puede ayudar" "pero no de esa... puso cara de asco manera!" ...


	3. Chapter 3

**El reto. MCR**

_Capitulo 3 _

Despues de que Mikey siguió insistiendo tanto y sin resultados por fin desisitió. "ya te lo dije Mikey... te ayudo en todo lo que quieras pero... no soy gay... y ademas... eres mi hermano!" Mikey lo mira "esta bien... tendré que averiguarlo yo solito... voy al baño" Gerard lo mira "¿quee? que crees que haces... nmo hasrás esas cosas en nuestro baño!" "Como si tu no las hicieras! ¬¬ ademas no seas idiota voy al baño pork el jugo ya llegó a su destino" Gerard lo mira no muy seguro y un poco sonrojado y regresa a ver la tele.  
Mikey estaba pensando sobre el asunto y regresó al cuarto, se sentó en la cama junto a gerard y se quedó pensando. "Mikey... solo quiero darte un cponsejo... llevate tu inhalador" "¿que?" "cuando vallas a... tu sabes..." "a... hacerlo con mi novia?" Gerard asiente "¿porque me lo tendria que llevar?" "porque tienes asma..." "y?" "tu hazme caso y ya..." Se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Mikey tomó el control del nintendo "te reto..." "tu? a mi? va..." se pusieron a jugar un buen rato hasta que tocaron a la puerta, era Frank, Mikey bajó a abrir y subió con Frank a la habitación "que traes?" "nada... vengo de visita como siempre" "las galletas estan atras de la caja de cereal arriba del refri..." "gracias" Frank salió a buscar las galletas, luego regresó y se sentó a ver la batalla k se llevaba a cabo en el televisor mientras se atragantaba con galletas, Gerard acabó ganando y luego miró a Frank. "genial.. ahora si... ¿Que onda?" "nada... traje unas peliculas... si las quieren ver..." y les puso enfrente unas peliculas de terror bastante intresantes "genial... veamos.. esta" dijo gerard poniendo la primera k vio y se acomodaron en la cama para poder ver todos. "Mikey... porque no vas por palomitas?" "¿que? ¿porque yo?" "porque... si.. andale" "bueno va... al fin que ya vi esa peli.." y Mikey salió a comprar palomitas... tenía que ir a dar la vuelta hasta el centro comercial para llevar lo k necesitaba para prepararlas, asi que se puso su chamarra y agarró dinero y se fue tranquilamente aun pensando en como haría aquello con su novia. Despues de un rato caminando llegó al centro comercial, ahí encontró a su novia y se acercó "hey! que coincidencia!" "eh? ahh... Mikey! ¿que haces por aki? " "vine a comprar... algunas cosas ya sabes..." "ah... geniial y que me dices... ahora si vas a entrar al pasillo del fondo a la izquierda?" "eh... ¿Que? ¿cual?" dijo haciendose tonto y poniendose rojo "sabes a lo que me refiero... sabes bien lo que venden ahi..." "si.. si.. ehm... hoy?..." y entonces lo pensó mejor... esa era la oportunidad... "si... hoy si voy a ir a comprar a ese pasillo..." "genial... mañana a las 7... no va a estar nadie en mi casa aparte de mi hermana... pero va a estar con tu hermano" "ah... genial... si..." "bueno nos vemos mañana" y depsues de darle un beso caminó con su mamá hacia la salida y se fue. Mikey compró lo que necesitaba... incluso aquello que vendían en el pasillo del fondo a la izquierda (ojala hubiera sido un cajero hombre pero aquella chica de la caja casi lo interroga como policia) y luego camno hacia la casa, entró como si nada y preparó las palomitas, luego subió con la caja que habia comprado en la mano y se dio cuenta que la puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada, la abrió como si nada y miro hacia adentro... aquella imagen no se le iba a poder quitar de la cabeza, tiro la cajita ahi mismo por la sorpresa y cuando recuperó la vos dijo "Gerard! me dijiste que no eras gay!" Gerard y Frank k estaban muy entretenidos en una situación vergonzosa y miraron a la puerta y vieron a Mikey aterrados, Gerard se separó de Frank e intentó buscar su rpa al iwal k Frank, pero Mikey ya había visto mucho, asi que azotó la puerta y salio del cuarto intentando borrar aquella imagen tan grotesca de su cabexza y olvidando lo que había tirado al suelo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Advierto que esto puede no gustarle a muchas personas o molestar a algunos pero... eh... solo es diversión, esta un poco más "fuerte" por decirlo de alguna manera pero obviamente no hay escenas "FUERTES"en esta historia a pesar que se insinuan de una manera entendible, asi que cualquier reclamación, conste que advertí que a muchos podría molestarles esto... asi que esta bajo su responzabilidad seguir leyendo... here we go... _

El Reto. MCR

_Capitulo 4_

Mikey se sentó en la mesa pensando en Gerard y Frank arriba en la habitación y despues la imagen que había visto se convirtió en una en la que reemplazaban a gerardb y a Frank el mismo y su novia... y casi al instante el mismo con... noooo sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar la imagen, luego recordó lo que había comprado y se dió cuenta que no sabía donde lo había dejado y se puso como loco a buscar, subio escaleras, bajó escaleras, busc en la cocina, el baño, el comedor, la alacena, el cuarto de suspapás, el de su abuela... y no encontró nada... claro que se había mantenido lo suficientemente alejado de su propia recamara por su propia salud mental pero era el único lugar donde ls podía haber dejado, así que enfrentandose a aquellas imagenes subió y caminó a su cuarto, abrió la puerta cerrando los ojos y luego los abrió lentamente, Frank y Gerard estaban sentados e la cama, esta vez ya con ropa y riendose de algo, Mikey se acerco con una cara entre asco y incredulidad y entonces vió de que se reían, habían encpntrado aquella caja que el acababa de comprar, Mikey apretó los ojos y se acercó con resignación "ehm.. bien no preguntaré que jod...dos estaban haciendo si me devuelven eso..." Gerard y Frank se sobresaltaron porque no lo habían escuchado entrar y luego lo miraron poniendose rojos y dándole la caja "Gracas..." mikey dió la vuelta para irse "Espera... Mikey... ¿no irás a contarle nadie lo que viste cierto?" "no te preocupes Gerard... no es agradable hablar de tus...relaciones personales" "ehm... si bueno eh..." Mikey siguió caminando "¿entonces aquello con tu novia va en serio?" dijo Frank cambiando el tema, Gerard se lleó na mano a la cara como pensando k Frank acababa de regarla, Mikey aun sin voltear asintió poniendose rojo "si, supongo que tenía que hacerlo alguna vez ¿no?" "..si creo..." "al menos tomaste precauciones verdad hermanito?" "si... precauciones... mejor precauciones que provocar situaciones" "si.. si bien dicho" "bueno nos vemos... este tema no es agradable cuando descubro que mi hermano es G..." "Gerard!" Gritó Frank antes de que mikey acabara de hablar, porque en ese instante su madre estaba en la puerta "Hey chicos... ¿todo bien? O.O ¿quien destendió la cama? bien... si su cama no dura tendida la proxima vez tendrán problemas" "eh...creo que ya me voy" dijo Frank y salió corriendo de la casa, Mikey estaba apunto de salir de nuevo (mienras escondía la caja de su mamá) y entonces Gerard lo llamó de nuevo "Mikey... necesito hablar contigo..." Mikey se detubo, su mamá dió media vuelta y cerró la puerta un poco moletsa y se fue "Eh... lo que viste bueno eh" "sé lo que vi gerard... aunque estoy molesto de que no hayas querido ayudarme" "per..." "sobre todo después de ver que lo sabes hacer muy bien..." "pero...¿Que? O.O" "si... sobre todo cuando se trata de hombres pero no puedes ayudar a tu hermano verdad.." "¿Quieres que te ayude? bien entonce ste voy a ayudar" dijo gerard medio molesto y entonces empujó a Mikey contra la cama destendida quedando Mikey tirado boca arriba y con cara de sorpresa y Gerard usto frente a el "...eh... GERARD! sigo siendo tu hermano!" dijo Mikey esta vez "...eso no te importó hace un rato ¿o si?" Y entonces Mikey entendió que aquella ayuda que necesitaba para aprender la iba despues de todo a obtener ese día...


	5. Chapter 5

**El reto. MCR**

_Capitulo 5_

Era sabado por la Mañana, Mikey abrió los ojos ero lamentablemente no pudo ver nada porque no traía lentes, asi que viendo manchas por todos lado empezó a buscar sus lentes, sin poder calcular el espacio entre el y la orilla de la litera hasta que... PAF!   
Mikey fuén a dar al piso de la habitación (suerte que había alfombra) y se dió con todo en la cara, se levantó bizqueando y sobandose y oyó un ligero "crack" se agachó temendo lo peor y entonces... se puso sus lentes, lamentablemente acababa de pisarlos y ahora tenían un ángulo medio extraño en el centro, se miró en el espejo que estaba en su recamara y enojado con el mismo se empezó a dar de sapes y entonces miró el reflejo, en aquel reflejo vió a Gerard mirandolo con una sonrisa burlona. "¿de que te ries?" le dijo reprochandoselo "de que el pequeño Mikey no es tan pequeño despues de todo" dijo soltando una risa, a lo que Mikey solo pudo reaccionar poniendose rojo y arrojandole una almohada "Gerard... olvida eso... tu jamás viste nada... estabas soñando..." Dijo Mikey haciendo que Gerard riera aún más. Mikey caminó apenado hacia el baño, en relidad solo necesitaba papel para su moquienta (comentario de la autora: jaja) nariz, pero decidió esperar un momento ahi pensando acerca de lo que Gerard le había enseñado la noche pasada e imaginandose a si mismo aplicandolo con su novia, dejó de epnsar en eso y salió de nuevo. Gerard estaba al teléfono y Mikey lo miró un momento y escuchó distraidamente mientras buscaba su ropa para poderse bañar "...Si claro, pues espero podertelo mostrar al rato, si fue el mejor... ah en serio? ah ya comprendo porque me lo preguntó... si, tu hermana...ah esta atrde? supongo... si todo genial..." Gerard vió que Mikey entraba al baño para bañarse y dijo "Eh..hey... bb te llamó más tarde... este ca me va a ganar el baño" y le colgó y corrió hacia Mikey poniendose en la puerta del baño "A donde crees que vas pequeño-no-tan-pequeño Mikey?" "a bañarme? huh" le enseñó su ropa "No... yo me voy a bañar" y Gerard se metió al baño y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta mikey se puso enmedio para k no pudiera "Hijo de... arggghhhh GERARD YO YA TENGO TODO LISTO AHHHH" "lo siento hermanito... tengo derecho de antiguedad" "Si, estás viejo ya lo se..." "no estoy viejo! slo soy 3 años más grande que tu!" "y yo soy más grande que tu por mucho" "Mikey... no metas ese asunto a la platica" "no lo meto si te sales del baño Grande-no-tan-grande-gerard" "Mikey! me estas haciendo enojar ¬¬" "Pues quitate!" "no!" "dejame entrar!" y Mikey empujó la puerta al tiempo que Gerard decía "bueno" y se hacía para atras, Mikey salió volando y fue a dar justo a la regafera haciendo que sus lentes se rompieran aún más "Pagarás por esto Gerard!" "Silencio Mikey, ya bañate... lo necesitas más" se tapó la nariz "Oye! yo no apesto!" "tu que sabes..." Y Gerard se salió del baño sacando de ahi la ropa de Mikey si que este se diera cuenta, Gerard cerró la puerta y se sentó a ve la tele mientras jugaba con sus calcetines de Mickey Mouse con orejitas, después de un rato solo se escuchó "GERARD GRANDE-NO-TAN-GRANDE HIJO DE MARIA MORALES TE VOY A..." Gerard se comenzó a reir viendo sali a un Mikey solo cubierto por una toalla del baño y se acerco furioso a golpearlo, Gerard se cubrió con las almohada y just en el instante en que la puerta se abría Gerard tiró de la Toalla haciendo que la persona que iba entrando tviera un gran panorama, y esa persona... bueno no solo era una... eran 3... Frank, partiendose de risa, Ray con cara de O.O y queriendose reir y Bob aguantandose la risa pero sin soportar mucho...


	6. Chapter 6

**El reto. MCR**

_Capitulo 6_

Mikey se puso todo rojito y se llevó las manos a… cubrir sus… bueno. Y miró a gerard quitándole el cojín que le acababa de aventar, miro a gerard así de ¬¬ y agarró su ropa para entrar al baño y ponérsela, para desgracia de Mikey había agarrado los boxers de Gerard y como era eso o nada se los dejó puestos aunque le quedaban enormes.Salió del baño con los pantalones un poco bombachos por la ropa interior que le quedaba grande y se quedo mirando a gerard mientras escuchaba las risas de los de más, se puso los lente sy fue el ultimo jalón que dieron pork se partieron en dos y cayeron al suelo, Mikey aventó los lentes y salió del cuarto y azotó la puerta luego después de que todos se quedaron callados mirando la puerta, Mikey regresó, chocó con la litera y agarró su famosa cajita y su mochila, y se puso la chamarra, se dio la vuelta, chocó contra la pared y luego por fin salió de la puerta y la azotó nuevamente dejando a todos con cara de mopet. Mikey iba bajando la escalera y al llegar al final choco con algo… o alguien…"pequeño Mikey porque no traes puestos tus lentes? "ah… abuela… esque… se… rompieron" "ah… bueno… hay que comprarte otros" "Eh si.. pero esque tengo que salir" Mikey caminó un poco y chocó con la pared nuevamente cayéndose "ok.. cambie de opinión vamos a comprar otros" "bien, espera un momento y nos vamos" "claro.. no iré a ningún lado…. No puedo" y se sentó en la mesa con mucho trabajo, comenzaba a desesperarle el hecho de no ver nada, así que cerró los ojos "WAAAAAA" escuchó por atrás de el y dio un salto mortal, Frank estaba justo detrás de el, de alguna manera había llegado antes a la cocina para robarse las galletas "AAAAAAAAAHHH QUE CHIN….. TE PASA!" "uuuuy perdón, lamento que tu día no haya sido bueno…" "¿Qué? Mi día acaba de empezar y tu no lo mejoras" "bueno bueno… esta bien, pequeño-no-tan-pequeño" "ah! ¿te contó ese de mi hermano?" "no, lo comprobé yo mismo" Mikey se puso como tomate y se dio la vuelta de regreso a la mesa. "no te preocupes Mikey… eso es bueno" "cierra l boca" "…al menos en ese sentido tu hermano sale perdiendo" Mikey apretó los ojos imaginándose las escenas del día anterior "Frank… mejor no hables" "…pero pues…" "FRANK! YA CALLATE" Frank lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y un montón de galletas en la boca "perdón" le dijo con la boca atascada "tu novia tiene suerte" y se fue. Mikey solo permaneció ahí hasta que su abuela regresó y ambos salieron rumbo a la óptica, después de perder ahí un par de horas, Mikey salió con lentes nuevos, en vista de que no veía Mikey dejó que su abuela le eligiera los lentes… y no estaban mal… pero tampoco bien.  
Mikey regresó a casa con su abuela y luego subió a su recamara, solo para descubrir que después de las – al menos – 4 horas k había perdido Gerard seguían en pijama y todos los colados junto a el estaban comiendo papitas y viendo la tele, mikey miro a Gerard y reclamó "¿para eso querías bañarte antes de mi?" todos lo miraron al escuchar su vos "esque si me hubieras de…ja…jajajajajajaja" Dijo al percatarse de los entes nuevos de Mikey, todos rieron también "¿De que se ríen? ¿tengo algo en la cara?" "si wey… unos lentes" "Ah yo siempre traigo lentes ¬¬" "ssi pero esta vez tus lentes se llevan el primer lugar en ridiculez" "ah… jod…nse" Y Mikey dio media vuelta y antes de salir dijo "Gerard… son las 2:30… si mamá se da cuenta de cómo está el cuarto…" "Recoge no?" "..¿Que? O.O" "Si que recojas el cuarto" "…AAAAAHH este si ¿y tu nieve de k la quieres?" "De lo mismo que la tuya" "yo no puedo comer nieve idiota" "pues por eso" Todos estallaron en risas y Mikey solo salió del cuarto y se fue a sentar a la sala.


	7. Chapter 7

**El reto. MCR**

_Capitulo 7_

Mikey había tenido una tarde no muy linda y estaba en el sillón pensando en lo que haría en unas horas cuando se fue la luz y, como ya estaba oscureciendo, solo podía distinguir sombras oscuras, pero no le importó y se quedo ahi por al menos 45 minutos, pero la luz seguia sinregresar y el estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta hasta que vió dos sombras que se acercaban, no distinguia quien era y solo podía ver que se iban abrazando, besando y acariciando, parecían un hombre y una mujer y Mikey se dió cuenta de que aquellas 2 personas no lo habían notado a el, las vió caerse en el sillón de engrente una sobre la otra,. Mikey se levantó para salir lentamente intentando no mirar, pero era casi imposible, entonces vió que aquellas 2 personas iban llegando cada vez más lejos, asi que se dió la vuelta y en su intento fallido por escapar tropezó con una mesita y causó un estruendo justo en el instante en el que la luz llegaba, Mikey miró asustado a las 2 sombras para ver si lo habían visto y entonces se dió cuenta de que estas 2 personas si lo estaban mirando, pero no pudo creer lo que veía, sin proponerselo comenzó a gritar "MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" y temblando todo histerico se metio abajo de la mesita y cerró los ojos mientras sudaba fgrio y no paraba de gritar aterrado, Mikey se había percatado de quienes eran esas dos personas, no eran un hombre y una mujer, eran Ray y Frank mirandolo igualmente aterrados, Mikey no podíam soportar ver esa escena, de algúna manera lo que el y Gerard habían hecho la noche anterior lo había dejado traumado porque aquellas escenas de la enseñanza nocturna aparecian en su cabeza como si estuviera viviendolas de nuevo, Mikey no podía soportarlo y en menos de 3 minutos ya todos estaban alrededor de la mesita mirando a Mikey sin saber que hacer, incluso sus padres y la abuela lo miraban preguntaandose que demonios pasaba mientras Ray y Frank, sonrojados, miraban hacia cualquier nçlugar que no fueran los ojos de ninguno de los dos, y Mikey segui aterrado pero ya sin gritar, simplemente temblaba en el piso con los ojos cerrados y algunas lagrimas saliendo de ellos... no era precisamente que el deseara que eso pasara pero no podia controlar ese sentimiento y esa repulsiuon que sintió al ver a 2 de sus amigos "jugando a las luchitas" en el sillón frente a sus propios ojos...


	8. Chapter 8

**El reto. MCR**

_Capitulo 8_

despues de unos momentos Bob se apresuró a agacharse y tomar a Mikey por las muñecas, Mikey oponia resistencia mientras gritaba aun con los ojos cerrados, Bob lo jaló omo pudo e hizo que se sentara en el sillón, Mikey paró de gritar pero se negaba a abrir los ojos, nadie sabía que hacer, entonces Gerard se acercó. "Mikey... a ver.. tranquilo..." Mikey se quedó hecho bolita en el sillón y sin abrir los ojos aun respingando "¿que pasó Mikey?" Mikey empezó a negar y empezó a ponerse todo mal de nuevo así que Gerard lo detubo "calma calma, esta bien no me digas que pasó... per abre los ojos Mikey negó rotundamente "¿porque no?" Mikey negó "¿por algo?" Mikey negó de nuevo "¿por alguien?" Mikey empezó a negar pero despues asintió "¿Es por mi?" Mikey negó "¿es por mamá?" Mikey negó "¿la abuela?" siguió negando "¿es por bob?" Negó "¿por Ray?" Mikey asintió y empezó a apretarse más el solito "¿por ray? ¿que te hizo?" Mikey no dijo nada pero señaló en dirección a Frank k estaba justo frente a el "¿fue por Ray y Frank? ¿que te hicieron?" Dijo Gerard mirandolos con ojos de pistola, Ray y Frank solo miraron al suelo evitando cualquer ontacto con la mirada del otro. Mikey se levantó con los ojos cerrados y corrió a abrazar a su mamá, Gerard agarró a Ray por el cabello y a Frank por una oreja y ayudado por Bob los llevó al patio y los empezó a iterrogar "A ver ustedes dos hijos de la ¿que le hicieron a Mikey?" "ehm.. eh yo..." Frank "pues verás... ehm.. estabamos y..." Ray. Ninguno de los dos hablaba claro, por lo que Gerard se molestó un poco, pero quería ver que pasaba con Mikey asi que le pidió un favor a Bob "Ehm... puedes hacer que estos dos digan algo en lo k veo k pasa allá adentro?" "si claro... no hay problema" Dijo lo ultimo tronandose los nudillos. Gerard entr´de nuevo a la casa y vió a Mikey sentado en l mesa con una lechita de chocolate en las manos, entonces la abuela y el se levantaron y ambos caminaron hacia la escalera, Gerard los iba a seguir cuando su madre lo detubo "Gerard... puedes ver si te dice algo a ti? Esque se negó a hablar con nosotras" "si.. claro ma... " y Gerard subió y alcanzó a la abuela y a Mikey a la mitad de la escalera, Mikey aun temblando y con su lechita. La abuela miro a Gerard "Hey... acompaña a tu hermano...voy abajo" Y la abuela bajó la escalera de nuevo, Gerard se acercó a mikey y le pasó una mano por el hombro, Gerard pudo ver k ikey se estremecia y k le daban escalofrios. "Mikey... ¿estas bien?" Mikey asintió y justo en ese momento tropezó con la escalera "Ehm... ¿que te pasó allá abajo?" Mikey lo miró "Gerard... me traumaste!" le dijo y le tió con el botecito de leche vacío, Gerard se quedó desconcertado y lo miró "¿Como que te traume?" "Si! por tu culpa soy homofobico!" Gerard intentó no reirse "Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que te pasó alá abajo?" "¿queee? ¿QUEEEEE? PUES ALLA ABAJO VI A RAY Y A FRANK HACIENDO LO QUE ME ENSEÑASTE AYER EN LA NOCHE! ESO FUE ALGO ASQUEROSO! NO LO SOPORTO AHHHHHHHHHHHH" se agarró la cabeza y apretó los ojos intentando no recordar, Gerard vió eso y metió a Mikey a la recamara y cerró la puerta "¿que los viste haciendo queee?" "no lo pienso repetir...no no me hagas recordar no..." Y se sentó en el piso abrazandose hecho bolita y haciendo parecer k era un maniatico intentando controlar su mente maniaca, Gerard se acercó a Mikey "Mikey... osea que si ves tu foto de primer grado besando a (inserte nombre aqui) te pones peor?" Mikey miro a gerard con los ojos muy abiertos y empezó a gritar, gerard le tapó la boca "ok... ya entendí..." "Gerard... estoy traumado de por vida por tu culpa!" Dijo llorando Gerard no sabía que hacer mientras miraba a Mikey dando golpes en el piso mientras lloraba "...jamás podré volver a verte a ti y a tus amigos con los mismos ojos..." Gerard se qued´mirandolo "...Voy a ponerme así cada vez que los mire..." Gerard siguió mirando "...y cuando este con ustedes le stendré mied..." "HAY YAAAAA YAAA! NO ES PARA TANTO!" dijo Gerard dandole un sape "ademas en un rato se te quita el trauma" "¿porque lo dices?" "porque ya son las 5 y a las 7 tenemos que irnos ya sabes a donde..." "Ah.. si cierto... bien gerard pero si ocurre algo esta noche que no este en mis planes el unico culpable de k algo me suceda serás tu" "y yo porque?" "porque si!" Y Mikey se metió al baño a cambiarse la ropa k se había ensuciado con la leche al tropezar (y se acaba de dar cuenta) y con el polvo de abajo de la mesita...


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando Mikey estuvo listo fue en busca de Gerard ya menos shockeado, y lo encontró afuera en el jardín.

- hijos de su...¡Frank! nunca lo pensé de ti, despues de tdos nuestros... despues de... T.T - Mikey escuchó a Gerard decir eso y darse la vuelta, según lo que Mikey pudo ver, estaba a punto de llorar. Mikey se detubo y se ocultó un momento en un lugar donde el claramente podía verlos pero ellos a él no.

- Gee... perdón esque yo...y...- Frank

- No tienes excusa, primero em engañas y luego haces que casi le de un ataque a mi hermanito! - Gerard

- Gerard nosotros no... - dijo Ray metiendose

- TU CALLATE! - gritó Gerard estallando y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- Gerard... tranquilo - ijo Bob y se acercó para abrazarlo amigablemente

- Tranquilo? Despues de que estos dos idiotas me traicionaron aside gacho¡no lo creo! y dando vuelta entró a la casa azotando la puerta furioso.

Mikey salió de su escondite sin saber que hacer, tods lo miraron y el se dirigió con una mirada de de reprobación a Frank y Ray y cerró los ojos para no recordar, luego entró a la casa en busca de su hermano.

Supuso que estaba en su recámara y así fue, miró el reloj y vió que eran casi las 7, suspiró y entró.

- Gerard..- Mikey

- Dejame en paz! - Gerard (N.A. lo sé suena tan gay que es adorable... es adorablemente gay!)

- Yo... escuché lo que pasó abajo - Mikey

- Nadie te mandó de metiche! - Gerard

- Pero solo... ehm... - Mikey decidió mejor no hablarle del tema hasta que las coaas estuvieran más tranquilas, asi que cambió el tema - Yo ya me voy... ¿no vas a ir?

Gerard recordó que tenía "algo" que hacer y se limpió las lágrimas, luego miró a Mikey más calmado

- Si, claro, no puedo dejar a mi novia ¿no, vamos - Dijo con una leve y triste sonrisa y luego se levantó.

Mikey tomó su mochila y guardó en ella una cámara y obviamente akella cajita y también se levantó.  
Ambos salieron y se encaminaron a la casa de las 2 hermanas, cuando llegaron, ambas salieron a por ellos y los metieron a la casa como si hubieran estado esperandolos todo el día, la novia de Gerard rapidamente y sin pensarlo lo llevó a su recamara dejando a Mikey y su novia solitos en la sala.

Mikey se sentó y en ese instante su novia salió del lugar, Mikey aprovechó para ocultar su cámara en un buen sitio donde no se viera y regresó a su lugar.

- Y...¿cómo has estado? - dijo él mirándola  
- yo bien...y tu? - Dijo ella acercándose a él "peligrosamente"  
- Ehm... ah... - pasó saliva- bien.. también.. - y se alejó un poco de ella nervioso.

Ella se abalanzó encima de el y le dió un beso, Mikey por lo inesperado de la situación solo abrió los ojos como platos completamente sorprendido, asustado, nervioso y sin saber que hacer.

Y dime... entonces hoy sy vamos a "jugar"? - le dijo ella acercándose a él

- a jugar? - Dijo desconcertado Mikey - aaah! a jugar! estem... si, si.. - dijo poniendose rojo, ella se levantó (y cuándo lo hizo Mikey respiró aliviado) y fue a apagar la luz, regresó e inesperdamente se puso sobre Mikey y comenzó a quitarle la chamarra que traía puesta, y entonces Mikey comenzó a poner en práctica lo que su hermano le había enseñado, pero cuando recordó sus "clases nocturnas" también llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de Frank y Ray y eso hizo que se comenzara a poner histérico de nuevo, era cierto que ella era mujer y que eso era entonces tecnicamente "normal" pero se imaginaba a si mismo con ella en la situación de Frank y Ray y también de pronto con Gerard... asiq ue intentó controlarse sin saber si lo lograría...

Gerard bajó de la recámara con su novia riendo de algo, gerard tenía las mejillas, y parte de el cabello y las manos llenas de algo blanco, él se hechó a correr y ella corrió justo tras él con una lata en la mano...una lata de lo que gerard tenía en la cara, al parecer se encontraban en una "divertida" persecución. Gerard al correr por donde estaba el sillón se fijó un momento en la escena que se llavaba a cabo ahí y sin saber porque, se sintió celoso... no sabía bien si por Mikey (su propio hermano) o por su novia...

La noche se fué rapidisimo y cuando Mikey se dió cuenta ya eran las 6:00 am. Había logrado controlarsela noche anterior! y ahora solo faltaba ver si la cámara había logrado capturar las imágenes, se levantó para ir por ella cuándo escuchó un "PAF!" y al mirar se dió cuenta de que la cámara se acababa de caer de las manos de su novia. Y fué cuando recordó la noche anterior... ella despertó y lo miro sonriendo, liego vió el reloj y se levantó alarmada.

- Debes irte! mis padres llegan a las 7!

Y corrió a despertar a su hermana y a -gerard, al poco rato Gerard y -mikey eran hechados de la casa del mismo modo que fueron llevados adentro. Mikey iba caminando pensando en que despues de todo la noche no había estado tan mal, le dirigía miradas a Gerard de vez en cuando pero este parecía molesto y no le devolví las miradas, A mikey eso no le interesó mucho porque estaba muy entretenido pensando y recordando lo que había hecho y visto.

Llegaron a la casa y Mikeycorrió al comedor a servirse algo de cereal, Gerard fué al baño a quitarse lo pegajoso sin dirigirle una sola palabra a Mikey.

Gerard se fué a bañar pero tardó tanto tiempo que cuando salió Mikey ya no estaba en casa, así que se metió a la cama y se puso a ver televisión. En eso entró bob

- Hola - le dijo  
- Hey... - respondió Gerard poco animado y se sentó  
- quería ver como estabas, me encontré a Mikey y me dijo que estabas aquí.  
- Pinc... Mikey chismoso - Dijo Gerard casi inaudible  
- ¿que? - Bob  
- Nada... y estoy bien, gracias - le dijo mirando al televisor  
- Este... yo creo que mejor al rato regreso... - y Bob se volvió a ir.

Mikey regresaba a casa ya casi a la 1 pm porque había ido a revelar las fotos (y el chico que se encontraba en el lugar y que lo atendió lo miro acusadoramente por casi todo el rato que gtardaron en revelarlas) y se había encontrado en el camino a los chicos que le habían impuesto el ret, Mikey decidió que era momento de enseñarles que el podía cumplir cualquier cosa y les había mostrado las fotos quedandose hablando sobre eso durante un buen rato, y cuando regresó estaba sonriente.  
Encontró a Gerard dibujando algo, puso las fotos sobre su cama y luego lo miró.

- Y cómo estubo tu noche? - le dijo intentando hacere la platica

- Bien, por supuesto - Fijo Gerard sin mucho interés y cortando la platica

- La mñia tambien - dijo felizmente Mikey - Gracias por la ayuda! no hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti...

Gerard en ese instante apretó los puños pero no dijo nada.

- Ya les comprobé a mis compañeros todo... bah... y pensar que ella cooperó para tomar las fotos... genial esa si se las gané a todos los del salón - decía Mikey mientras gerard se moelstaba cada vez más - Ahora si que me salí con la mias, y por cierto perdí el miedo a las cosas... "raras"...

Gerard habló sin mirarlo

- Sabes? no quiero saber lo que haces, esta bien que duermas conmigo pero no me cuentes tu vida.- le dijo enojado  
- Uym... perdon... - salió del cuarto con las fotos en la mano listo para enseñárselas a quien feura... excepto claro sus padre sy la abuela...

Y entonces Mikey por fin cumplió el Reto y demostró que el niño recha se había ido.

FIN

...Bien... este NO es el final... pronto la secuela de este Fic, si quieres saber que más sucedió con los de más personajes ponte pendiente... porque El Reto se cumplió pero los problemas aún no se terminan.

* * *

Bueno, esto no se terminó aún, disculpen por la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga tardanza, pronto continuaré con esto y mu pronto preparense para conocer a unas mascotas que no son nada normales y a descubrir a tantos personajes tan revueltos que jamás podría ser tan real... muy pronto..


End file.
